Sonic the Hedgehog: Unlimited Nexus
by Metalhead7321
Summary: Mobius: A World ravaged by conflict and struggle. Watch how one hedgehog will bare the burden of changing the entire world in hope to give rise to a true era of Freedom for all who can't obtain it for themselves.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Hello everyone I am Metalhead7321 and before I start the story I really want to say thank you to Rudolphtheechidna for letting me do this, 'Unlimited Nexus' takes place before the story 'What the Future Brings' by Rudolphtheechidna who actually came up with this story. So thank you for letting me publish your story. Also if you like this story and if you have time go look at 'What the Future Brings' its a really great story believe me I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't.  
**

**In case you get confused let me tell you that this takes place in all of the Sonic universes that includes SEGA, Archie Comics, Sonic Underground, all of them (except Sonic X . . . I think)**

**One more thing this story takes place from the time Sonic is 15 to 25 so this is going to be a long story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and the story 'Sonic the Hedgehog: Unlimited Nexus' belongs to Rudolphtheechidna **

* * *

On the outskirts of Knothole village all around you could see scattered parts of destroyed robots built by the evil Dr. Robotnik in an effort to destroy the Freedom Fighters and gain total control of the planet Mobius. However every time it seemed like Dr. Robotnik will win against the Freedom Fighters he is always stopped by the great hero Sonic the Hedgehog who was always too fast for Robotnik to stop.

"Blast it Sonic how is it that I can never beat you even with everything that I throw at you"?! Robotnik yelled from his Egg-Mobile

"Because Ro-butt-nik nothing you've ever built or anything you ever will build will be fast enough to make me or the Freedom Fighters stop" Sonic said as he destroyed the last robot. Now he faced Robotnik with the other Freedom Fighters walking up beside him which are his girlfriend Princess Sally Acorn, his best friend Miles 'Tails' Prower, his self-proclaimed girlfriend Amy Rose, Antoine D'Coolette, and Bunnie Rabbot.

Now outnumbered with no robots to protect him Robotnik has no choice but to retreat.

"Don't think this is over Sonic. I'm not done yet I can personally guarantee you this is only the beginning of a really bad day." Robotnik threatened and then left

"Do you think we should be worried about what he said Sonic"? Sally asked

"Of course not Sal doesn't he always say something like that after we beat him every time"

"I don't know Sonic there was something about that threat he made that sounded very serious" Tails said

"Hey come on guys we shouldn't be worrying about something Robotnik said we should be going back to Knothole and celebrate this new victory" Sonic said then taking off running back to Knothole with the other Freedom Fighters running back as well to catch up to him.

* * *

**At the same time on the Space Colon****y**** Ark  
**

In the darkness of the Space Colony Ark a very bright flash could be seen and the black hedgehog known as Shadow wearing a large brown overcoat appeared in a dimly lit corridor of the Ark. As he made his way through the Ark the lights on the ceiling turned on with every step he took allowing him to see. The communicator on Shadow's wrist began to ring and Shadow pulled it up to him and turned it on "This is Shadow"

"Shadow? Finally I was starting to to wonder if you were ever going to pick up" He could hear Rouge's voice in the intercom sounding very annoyed with him yet also a little concerned.

"Is there something wrong Rouge"? Shadow asked hardly giving her concern any mind at all.

"Yeah there is something wrong, where are you? I haven't seen you at all in weeks and G.U.N has completely lost track of you"

Shadow went through a few door ways getting deeper into the Ark "I'm in the Ark"

"The Ark? Shadow the Ark is abandoned what could you possibly think is up there"?

Shadow reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a vial with a few strains of golden hair inside of it. He stared at it for a few seconds but kept walking as he put it back in his pocket "I'm hoping to find purpose up here".

Rouge understood what Shadow was trying to do so she decided not to push the subject "Alright Shadow just remember to check in every once in a while I'll always be there whenever you need to talk"

"Alright, Shadow over and out" He said turning his communicator off as he stepped into the very same room where his best friend Maria had tragically been killed during the raid of the Ark. Shadow walked up to a computer in the room and pressed a button turning it on. As he waited for the computer to warm up he turned around and looked back to the exact same spot where Maria was killed and he couldn't help but look back on that day. He closed his eyes tightly and turned back towards the computer. When he opened his eyes he saw an image of his creator Gerald Robotnik on the screen.

"Hello Shadow if you are seeing this than it means that Maria and myself are no longer among the living and it pains me to say this" Gerald felt tears building up in his eyes but he was able to stop them from falling down his face. "Shadow you must listen to everything I say very carefully do you understand me? Before Maria's untimely death I recorded and stored all of her memories on a highly secured file inside of the Ark's mainframe. You will need these materials that I know will still be stored on the Ark" The screen showed a long list of materials that are needed as well as a list of instructions. "Now remember Shadow you must perform these instructions exactly as they are described it not than the whole formula will fail and everything will completely shut down. But I must warn you Shadow she will be exactly as you remember but she will have all of your abilities, your immortality, and your powers I'm not sure how she will react to that but it up to you now to look after her."

"Just one more thing Shadow I want you to remember that it is now up to you to take care of her, to protect her, and to love her that is why I created you Shadow." and with that said the computer screen went black.

Shadow then left the room gathering all of the materials that he needed and following the instructions exactly as Gerald had described them spending days even weeks working on the formula that Gerald left behind for Shadow. Now in another room with a large cylinder pod connected to another computer. A compartment beside the pod opened up and Shadow placed the Chaos Emerald inside the compartment and closed it then he took out the vial of hair from his pocket and placed the hair inside of the pod and then closed it. With everything set Shadow walked up to the keyboard and pressed the big red button on it and suddenly the pod began to get filled up with smoke.

Shadow stepped away from the keyboard and walked up to the capsule noticing that something was in the smoke. When he opened the pod the smoke cleared and he noticed that it was a female hedgehog with golden fur lying on the floor completely nude. As Shadow was about to reach down to the female before him she started moving and opened her crystal blue eyes and turned to face Shadow.

"Sh-Sha

Shadow" She said sitting up and Shadow smiled giving her his coat and sitting down beside her

"It's me Maria"

* * *

**Inside of Robotnik's Secret**** Base**

"BLAST IT! BLAST IT ALL! NO MATTER WHAT I DO I CAN NEVER BEAT THAT CURSED HEDGEHOG AND I'M SICK OF IT!" Robotnik shouted looking at videos of all of his past defeats, his anger actually terrified all of his robot servants in the room. But then all of a sudden an idea came into his head and he smiled evilly at the idea that he had.

"ORBOT GET IN HERE NOW" He shouted and not even a second later a red oval shaped robot hovered in the room

"Yes Dr. Robotnik how may I serve you" Orbot said

"Get in touch with Cubot on our base on planet Zero its time to show this hedgehog what happens when you get in the way of the great Dr. Robotnik"

"But sir I thought you said never to use that base unless it is absolutely necessary"

"ARE YOU DISOBEYING ME?! Of course it is absolutely necessary its time to finally show Sonic and those Freedom Fighters to never mess with Dr. Robotnik"

"Of course sir please forgive me sir" Orbot said typing at the computer really fast.

"Just shut up and get in touch with Cubot"

* * *

**Somewhere Outside of Mobius' Solar**** System****  
**

In another space colony one that's even more than 300X the size of the Ark there was a person inside in what looked like an office room looking out to all of the stars outside of a large window. This person was wearing all black clothes black pants, boots, a black shirt, black gloves, and a long black overcoat with a hood over his head that prevented his face from being seen.

Someone else came into the room but the person in black gave no mind to it. This other person was a tall red skinned figure with a dinosaur-like head and was wearing silver battle armor

"Knight I'm afraid there's a problem" The red skinned one said

"What's wrong Draco is Serpent trying to eat someone again" Knight said referring to his pet, a dragon that liked to eat anything and everything.

"No it's not that there's a planet named Mobius and it has a huge problem with an evil dictator named Dr. Ivo Robotnik"

"A lot of planets out there have problems dealing with dictatorship what makes this planet special" Knight asked still not even looking at Draco

"This is the planet with the Chaos Emeralds" And that actually got Knight to sit up and look at Draco and even though you can't see his face you could tell that he was shocked at this.

"Well in that case I'm going to the planet Mobius no need to tell me more about the planet I'll learn about it on my way there just tell those idiot engineers to have my ship ready and this time it better not crash" Knight said as he left the room and went to where he would find his ship and leave for the planet Mobius in order to help the inhabitants of the planet deal with the evil dictator Dr. Robotnik.

* * *

**So much has happened already and this is only the beginning of a really long story. What exactly does Dr. Robotnik plan to do with a secret base on the planet Zero? How will Maria adjust to being an Ultimate Life Form? And who exactly is this person called Knight?  
**

**Keep reading to find out and once again I want to say thank you to Rudolphtheechidna for letting me publish this and remember if you have time be sure to look at 'What the Future Brings'********  
**


	2. Chapter Two: The Arrival

**Disclaimer- I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and the story ****'Sonic the Hedgehog: Unlimited Nexus' belongs to Rudolphtheechidna**

**If you enjoyed the previous chapter than I hope that you enjoy this one as well.  
**

* * *

**Just Outside of Mobius' Atmosphere**

There was a large silver triangular shaped space ship being piloted by Knight coming into the atmosphere. Knight was piloting the ship until an alarm went off and everything in the ship went red and suddenly the ship went straight down towards Mobius at a very incredible speed.

"(Sigh) That's it once I get back we're getting new engineers this sort of thing has happened far too many times" Knight complained not even trying to get the ship to work again.

As the space ship was getting closer to the planet Knight could see that he was going to crash right into a bunch of trees

* * *

**At Knothole Village**

In the Freedom Fighters base Princess Sally was currently working with NICOLE trying to search for any activity that could be caused by Robotnik. With no new activity the other Freedom Fighters went home except Sonic who offered to stay and help her.

Suddenly NICOLE found a very odd signal it was odd because no could tell if Robotnik was causing the signal or not.

"Sonic I think we found something" Sally said and not even a second later Sonic was right beside her

"What is it"

"I don't know all that I can tell is that it's some strange signal coming just outside of Knothole"

"Well let's go see what it is" Sonic said picked up Sally bridal style and took off running.

When they got out of Knothole Sally told him to run to a clearing west of Knothole and got there not even a few minutes later. Sonic put Sally down and they both walked until they both stopped behind a few trees and saw what they were looking for.

It was what looked like a triangular space ship that crashed into the trees. Sonic and Sally were both about to move towards it until they saw something glowing from the inside and then someone kicked down the door and it went right off the ship. Jumping out of the ship was some person who was just wearing all black and observing the ship.

"Well it doesn't look too bad if Mobians are as intelligent as I think they are they might be able to help." Knight said looking at the damage. "Might as well get this away from the trees." He then lifted up a 300 ton space ship with only his left hand and moved it away from the trees and set it back down as if it wasn't even heavy for him

"You can come out at any time you want I have no intentions on harming anyone"

Sally and Sonic came out from behind the other trees and approached him slowly not knowing if they could trust him

"Are you alright" Sally asked

"Perfectly fine wish I could say the same about my ship but I guess that's what you get for having idiot engineers working on it. Oh how rude of me I should introduce myself my name is Knight". He said shaking theirs hands

"Nice to meet you Knight I'm So..."

"I know who the both of you are. Your name is Prince Sonic the Hedgehog of the Mobius Kingdom your mother Queen Aleena was the ruler of that kingdom until your father Jules was kidnapped and turned into a robot by that mad man Robotnik. Your also one of triplets you have a brother named Manic and a sister named Sonia but when Robotnik kidnapped your father, your mother gave all three of you away right before she got captured by Robotnik herself. Since then you formed the Freedom Fighters with your girlfriend here Princess Sally Acorn of the Acorn Kingdom in hopes of getting rid of Robotnik forever which has proven quite productive seeing as no matter what Robotnik does he can't get rid of you."

"How do you know all of that" Sally asked

"I know how to do research and I've come to this planet to offer my services to the Freedom Fighters"

"So... are you an alien or something" Sonic asked

"Alien you say?. . . Yeah let's go with that I'm an alien. I would tell you a little bit about myself but I'm aware that Mobians can't live a thousand years so why I don't just tell you what Robotnik is planning".

* * *

**On the Ark with Shadow and Maria**

Shadow had found some clothes for Maria which was just a blue shirt and white pants. Now with everything from Gerald Robotnik's formula completed Shadow had shut everything down forever but while he was doing that Maria had walked up to a window and she stared at the reflection of her new body while also looking at Mobius the one place she had always wanted to go but never could.

"Do you still remember when we used to always look down at Mobius" Shadow asked walking up beside her. She nodded

"Yes I remember that the both of us always wanted to actually see what it is like down there"

"Would you still like to?" She looked at him quite shocked

"You mean we can actually go there now?"

"Yes there's no point in staying up here any longer and I want to show you what being on Mobius is really like" He said and took out the Chaos Emerald from his pocket and reached out his other hand for Maria to take. Slowly Maria took Shadow's hand and the Emerald began to glow.

"Chaos Control"! In a big flash of light Shadow and Maria were now gone from the Ark and this time neither of them would come back.

* * *

They both appeared in the middle of a field and to say that Maria was astonished was a complete understatement. For the first time she was actually able to smell the fresh air of the world, and be able to look at it with her own eyes instead of just looking at pictures of it.

"This is. . . This is just. . . completely unbelievable" Maria said looking all around in complete astonishment

While Maria was looking at the world for the first time Tails was flying his Tornado doing a routine check for it when he saw the familiar black hedgehog and a gold furred hedgehog that he had never seen before. Tails decided to go see them so he started going down landing right near Shadow and Maria.

"I thought that was you I saw Shadow. Where have you been no has seen you in weeks" Tails asked getting out of the Tornado

"If you really must know Tails I was on the Ark"

"What were you doing on the Ark for all that time"

"Bringing back an old friend" Shadow said then looked at Maria but Tails just looked at her confused

"Maria this is Tails he's a friend of mine, Tails I'm certain you remember hearing that story about Maria" After a few seconds Tails now just looked at her in shock

"You mean this is Maria? Gerald Robotnik's granddaughter who died over fifty years ago?" Tails asked and Shadow nodded "But how is that even possible and why is she a hedgehog"?

"My grandfather made a formula for Shadow to follow that would bring me back but at the price of losing my former appearance now I'm actually like Shadow because that formula gave me the same powers he has and I have his immortality" Maria explained. But just as Tails was about to ask another question Shadow interrupted

"Tails can you explain to me what's been happening these past few weeks I would like to know what type of progress the Freedom Fighters have been making"?

"Uh sure but I have to bring the Tornado back home. Your both welcome to join me if you want"

"Is the Faker there"?

"No Sonic is helping Sally out with something and the other Freedom Fighters went home". And without another word Tails got into the pilot seat of the Tornado and Shadow helped Maria into the passenger seats

"So Tails you actually know how to pilot this thing"? Maria asked as the Tornado was just about to take off

"Yep I originally fixed it for my friend Sonic and since then I've been building all sorts of things"

"Wow you must be a genius"

Not much else was said during the trip back to Knothole, Maria spent most of the time looking out of the Tornado still amazed at the beauty of the world and being glad to finally be on it. Once they landed in Knothole and got to Tails' house, Tails explained to Shadow that the Freedom Fighters have been pushing back Robotnik's attacks no matter how more severe they have gotten.

"Wait a minute did you say Robotnik Tails"? Maria asked

"Yes, Shadow you didn't tell her that we've been fighting against Gerald's grandson this whole time"

"Grandson? Do you mean my cousin Ivo?" She asked and Shadow nodded "That's unbelievable I remember Ivo from when he was a little kid there's no way he could've done any of the thing's you've described"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Maria but something isn't right with Ivo mentally for some reason he wants to turn all of the Mobians into robots, enslave all of the humans, and cover the whole world with metal no one knows why". Shadow explained

"I believe what you say Shadow but I think its hard to hear that he would even do anything like that"

* * *

**Back with Sonic and Sally**

"So let me see if I understand this correctly. Your saying that Robotnik has a secret base on an uninhabited planet that he calls 'Planet Zero' and he uses that base for even more of his robot soldiers that he is going to send to Mobius in order to eliminate the Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix" Sally said repeating what Knight explained to her

"You are correct Princess. Look I know that may be a little hard to believe but Robotnik is slowly losing the last bit of real sanity that he has he's getting to the point where he wants to get rid of the Freedom Fighters so much that he won't even care if he destroys Mobius I think that is something you can believe."

"Honestly its hard to believe you because we don't know anything about you" Sonic said

"That seems fair enough let me tell you about myself. I was born on a planet very far away from this one, like the both of you I was born into royalty my parents were the king and queen of my planet".

"Your a prince"? Sally asked

"I was but let me get to that part. Yes I was born into royalty but it was anything but pleasant I never once felt like anything other than trash both of my parents were power hungry tyrants that would do anything to get more power. They even liked to overpower me, always at different times one or both of them would try to kill me. Until one day just as my father was about to deliver the final blow something happened to me, I somehow became even more powerful than them and we fought in a huge battle. I came out the victor of that battle but I sparred their worthless lives so I could show that there is now someone even stronger than they are and to prove that I'm better than them. However they didn't want to see it that way and fired one more energy blast at me which I deflected with my own energy blast at them which killed them.

"So you killed your own parents"? Sonic asked in astonishment

"Weren't you listening they were horrible people who tried to kill me daily"

"That still doesn't explain why you came here" Sally said

"Well after I killed my parents I decided to leave my planet and see the universe during the time that I started I began helping other planets and many types of alien species with all types of problems from great disasters to other aliens invading a planet and I guess you can say I formed a universal version of the Freedom Fighters. The reason why I came to Mobius is because of Robotnik and the Chaos Emeralds if he get's his hands on the emeralds than the whole universe will fall to him and that is something nobody wants."

"What happened to your planet after you left" Sonic asekd

"I left it all to my younger brother Angel he was too young to stand against our parents but old enough to take the throne so left without a second thought"

"Alright Knight we'll believe you but what should we do right now"

"Get in contact with the other Freedom Fighters, as well as the Chaotix and G.U.N and tell them what I told you about Robotnik's plan. And do it fast because I have a strange feeling that something big is going to happen soon"

* * *

**Somewhere clos****e**** to**** Mobius****  
**

Surrounding pretty much the whole planet there were millions of robot soldiers all being controlled by Robotnik.

"Soon, soon Sonic and those Freedom Fighters will finally be gone and everything will finally be mine" Robotnik said watching the robots coming close to the planet

"Uh I'm sorry to interrupt Doctor but don't you think this is taking thing's too far" Orbot said

"TOO FAR?! This is something I should've done sooner there's no way Sonic can survive this one"

"Yes but it's likely that Mobius won't be able to survive it either".

"And why should I care all that matters now is destroying Sonic and the Freedom Fighter. Now go away I have more important thing's I have to do than talk to you." Robotnik said than Orbot left the room where Robotnik continued to watch the robots get closer to Mobius

* * *

**I just want to tell you that if you noticed that I updated fast I want you to know that I won't be able to do it again but I will try to update again as fast as I can just please have patience and I also want to say thank you for reading. Just to let you know my update speed does increase with feedback so if you can review I would really appreciate it. And remember if you have time please look at 'What the Future Brings' by rudolphtheechidna.  
**


End file.
